


Before the Fade

by Relyc



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, oneshots, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:05:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relyc/pseuds/Relyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div>
  <p>There is no surprise that Varric has a variety of friends that the others do not know about, so when he mentions one to the Inquisitor, she is not caught off-guard.</p>
  <p>This is short lived when seeing who he got to visit Skyhold.<br/>(Slight AU with Inquisitor's backstory)</p>
  <p>(Hiatus)</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Fade

"I have someone you need to meet"

Varric motioned at the Inquisitor with a tone hard to make any sense of. It felt somber, yet there was a hint of a cheerful longing. She smiled reassuringly and followed after him. After the lost experienced at Haven, any addition to the force against Corypheus would be outstanding.

The two walked with little chat. It was one of the few times the Inquisitor Trevelyan had ever encountered Varric so quiet. He was known as the type of person who needed to make a remark on almost everything.

She followed him up a few flights of outside stone stairs and almost bumped into him when he stopped. The dwarf gained a soft grin when looking up at her.

"Inquisitor meet Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall"

She opened her pale pink lips to say hello when a familiar man caught her gaze.

"This is a quite a surprise"

"I could say the same"

Hawke gave a light chuckle at her reply and the Inquisitor walked forward, joining him near the solid stone railing. The two shared a professional handshake before turning their attention to look out over most of Skyhold. The place was changing daily to become like the new home the Inquisition needed.

Varric's knowing smirk stayed, but he remained quite nearby. Cassandra would be even less happy about knowing this.

A moment of silence fell between the leaders until the Hawke took initiative to break it.

"When Varric talked about you, he never mentioned that we've met before"

"I didn't think we had"

His scruffy face smiled a bit; his eyes glancing over at the Inquisitor. It had been almost four years since last encounter, back when both were oblivious for the future the come.

"That aside, you've got a lot of people relying on you. It's not going to be easy"

The Inquisitor gave him a nod. It was already something told to her almost daily by fellow companions or residents taking refuge in Skyhold. If they hadn't, it still would have been painfully obvious. Lives were lost daily even with best efforts to keep all safe.

"At least you only had Kirkwall, I have all of Thedas"

Her hands outstretched in an opening motion towards the people below; those who were oblivious to the conversation taking place up above. Before Hawke had a chance to speak, the Inquisitor let out a soft addition of speech.

"I don't think I ever thanked you for helping me hide from the Templars"

She retracted her arms as the memories came back.

While born into a life of luxury, the Inquisitor was forced to leave it all once signs were shown of her magical skills. First came horror from her parents, then came them sending her off and telling the story that Lady Trevelyan escaped home before Templars could come to take her to the circle of Ostwick. It wasn't ever weighed heavily in her heart, but she had spent most of her earlier years living in Kirkwall with a distant family friend. It was at the age of nineteen that she first met Hawke by a random chance of Templars chasing her down and him swiftly shoving her behind a cart to get them off her trail.

"There is no need. I wish I could have done the same for my sister."

The mention of Bethany, in the sullen tone of Hawke's words, made the shine in the Inquisitor's eye decrease. His sister may have been content with the Circle, but the Inquisitor knew first hand how things could get there. After all, Lady Trevelyan ended up turning herself in to avoid any more trouble for the others.

His gloved hand slid on top of hers and gave it a small squeeze. The Inquisitor looked over to meet his dark golden brown eyes staring her way: her attention avoiding the red stripe over the bridge of his nose.

"No more past, it's nice to see you again"

Hawke spoke softly to her and leaned in. She was partly surprised by his lips against hers. The surprise was short lived as the Inquisitor soon adjusted to it. Her weight was resting on the tips of her toes to help get closer to him.

As the two shared the brief kiss, Varric could no longer refrain from a remark.

"It looks like she's missed you too, Hawke"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  This section partly ties into how events play out in the game and a sorry in advance for any errors.  
> In the chapter to follow, there will be flashback/story to be told on how the relationship was formed so it's not a giant blur.
> 
> Currently, this story is on a hiatus.


End file.
